


A Secret Sky

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Omega Skies [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sawada Nana, Omega Skies, Omegaverse-type Consent Issues, POV Third Person Limited, Porn With Plot, Porn With Worldbuilding, Post-Anime, Pregnancy, Price of Dying Will Flames, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Unreliable Narrator(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Nana goes into Heat. Part of theOmega Skies'Verse





	1. Tsuyoshi's PoV

"I give up, Tsuyoshi." He raises an eyebrow, and exchanges a look with the woman’s shadow - Lancia was playing bodyguard while the boys were in Italy - but plucks one of his better bottles of sake out from under the bar. The younger man shakes his head when he goes to pull a third cup out from under the bar and the Storm settles a little further down the bar where he could watch the door. The restaurant was quiet, and he perched on his own stool, and pushed one of the cups over to the woman.

"What’s wrong, Nana?" He doesn't get an immediate answer, and that makes him worry a little, especially when the mother of his son's Sky downs the cup of sake he’d poured her, and then pours herself a second cup. "Nana-chan?" Her hands were shaking, and his eyes flicked to her shadow again. The younger man held up a finger and thumb in the universal hand-sign for a phone call, and he winced.

"Iemitsu called my Tsuna a _whore_ for choosing to enjoy giving me grandchildren, Tsuyoshi.” He downed his own cup of sake. Takeshi had blushed his way through admitting that he’d been involved in a Sky’s Heat. He hadn’t had to name names, given the way his Takeshi had been circling round Tsuna for years. He’d mostly been relieved that his boy had a Sky that wanted him _that_ much. And he’d been able to see through the illusion on the boy; Tsuna and his set were cute. “I still don't understand how my son is giving me grand-babies, but I did understand enough to know my son is not a whore. He's a wonderful, affectionate boy who adores his partners and is giving me grand-babies." Her current cup of sake disappeared in two swallows, and she poured a third. "I knew there was something wrong when I saw Basil-kun, Tsuyoshi, but I ignored it."

He sipped his own cup of sake and tried to decide what to say, but Nana was still rambling. "He looks just like my Tsu-kun. And then there was that mess with Xanxus-kun and the way they all vanished for a week six months ago -" A tear trickled down her cheek, and he reached out and wiped it away.

He winced again; he’d told his wife, Takeshi’s mother, enough about his ‘job’ so she could keep herself safe around his colleagues. "He hasn’t told you what’s going on at all, has he? He’s got the same biological quirk as Tsunayoshi has; for want of a better description he’s Basil’s mother, Nana."

She blinked at him blindly, and then her eyes widened "He called our son a _whore_ , Tsuyoshi. For enjoying doing something that he’s done _himself_? Surely that means he should understand? My Tsu-kun is happy, radiant, and the babies are healthy; that's all that should matter." His cup paused as he lifted it to his lips again. He'd previously put the Sky Flames he felt on Nana down to her incredibly powerful son and husband, but there were Flames leaking from _her_ , and both of them were several thousand miles away. Flames that tugged at his own, made them want to come out and play; how long had she been active? "You know why he called Tsuna a whore, don't you?"

"I lived in his world until just before Takeshi was born, Nana; the incident that resulted in Basil and his sister is notorious. I retired when Takeshi was born; he farmed his children out and tried for a Sky again with you." The Flames tugging at his own, coaxing them into claiming his space, his territory, meant that he flinched when Shamal walked into his restaurant. The doctor was a Mist, which was an unholy combination of profession and Flame, and the man was far too self-satisfied for anything good to have happened. Making him explain about Iemitsu’s Heat would prick that amusement. "Shamal can probably tell you more."

"Don't wanna know. S'long as Tsuna's happy." Nana’s skin is flushed pink, and her Sky Flames are slowly filling his restaurant. Curling around him, making the Cloudy part of his soul purr in pleasure and he put two and two together, and really, really wanted to know when she’d gone Active. "He's so pleased with everything that’s happening, I just want to keep him that way." He almost intercepts her hand on the way to the bottle of sake to refill it, but he clenches his fist instead. He can’t be right about her sliding into Heat herself, can he? "Seen him kissing your Takeshi, 'Yoshi. The boys are so affectionate with each other. Is it wrong to be jealous of my son, 'Yoshi?"

"You've every reason to be jealous, sweetheart, but your Flames have decided to do something about it." The Mist's voice is less flirtatious than he's used to it being, more clinical, and okay, maybe he could see the medic in Shamal now. "We should get you somewhere safe, sweetheart; you're teetering on the edge of finding out how Tsuna ended up with four babies in his belly, and what was involved in _graphic_ detail, and this is far too public a place for that." He still wants to snarl at the Mist, though, for the attempt to coax his Sky away even though it’s for a valid reason, and that makes him pull back, he’s never been been at the mercy of his instincts this way.

"I’m a married woman and a mother; I know about _sex_ Shamal. Haven’t had any since Tsuna was tiny, but I know what it is.” Nana’s Shadow made an incoherent sound, but slipped off his stool, and moved to secure the restaurant. “And I don’t want to go home. It’s cold and quiet without the boys.”

“Mmm. Unless you’re keeping secrets, sweetheart, not sex like this.” Shamal stepped into their Sky’s personal space, and cupped her cheek with one hand and kissed her. Passionately. Despite the realisation that she was probably starting a Heat, he still expected her to slap him for his presumption. But the sounds she makes under the Mist’s all too talented hands and the feel of her Flames makes the base of his cock _throb_. Which was just more evidence that Nana was sliding into a Heat.

"Come upstairs, Nana-chan." The invitation he offers is quiet, hesitant, and he's not entirely comfortable with how much she's had to drink, the way she stumbles towards him, but he wants her safe, in his territory, and there's a mosquito buzzing. He eyes Shamal, over Nana's head, interrogatively.

"It'll metabolise the alcohol." He’s relieved Shamal has a solution to purge the alcohol from her system; wants her coherent, and consenting, and he pulls her close, kisses her, and feels the tiny flinch as the mosquito bites, but she doesn't break the kiss as the alcohol is purged from her system, instead pushing her tongue into his mouth, and delicate hands slip under the back of his shirt. "Nana, sweetheart, you need to _tell_ us, out loud, with words, whether you want twenty-four hours of really affectionate and filthy sex with a minimum of three people, or if you'd rather spend a week asleep so you can sleep through the demands your body will make on you while this runs it's course." Shamal's voice is low and suggestive. He’s a little puzzled; he thought that a Sky’s Heat needed six people for success. At least that’s what he’d heard.

"I haven't had sex since Tsu-kun was _six_. Twenty-four hours of really affectionate and filthy sex sounds good, _Doctor_." Nana _sounds_ sober, and that’s a relief. The Sky Flames in the room have him more than intoxicated; his cock is throbbing, aching, and his balls felt heavy, and sore, and if she’d said no he’d have had to lock himself in his room and masturbate, and he hadn’t felt the _need_ to do that for years.

"Sure about that, Nana?" He asks the question quietly, and she nods, and he's sweeping her up into his arms, and carrying her through the restaurant into his private quarters. Shamal and Lancia follow him through, and he carries her up the stairs, and all the way up to his bedroom, and lays her down on the bed. "Want more explanations of what's going on, going to happen, Nana-chan, or?" She doesn’t use her words, but burrows in closer to his body, mouths at his pulse point, and that‘s enough answer for him right now.

"Mhmm. The heat you can feel is going to catch you up and drag you under and into pleasure soon, but I need to know whether you want there to be babies from this, sweetheart." Of course the Mist would think to ask that, and he waits for the warm, sweet mass of woman in his arms to answer.

"I always wanted more babies, but Iemitsu -" he holds a finger to her lips; the mention of her husband is a potential erection killer and he’d rather distract her from mentioning him again; he still hasn’t forgiven him for dragging Takeshi into the world he thought he’d succeeded in escaping.

"You can have as many as you want, Nana-chan. I’ve certainly always wanted more children to spoil." He kisses her forehead lightly, allows a hand to drift to cradle one of her breasts. "Can I make sure you enjoy this, beautiful?" He likes the taste of women, likes worshipping their bodies, and there’s no end of what he thought were urban myths about Skies that he’s _really_ looking forward to testing the truth of. Like how sweet their slick is.

She nods against his chest, and tries to help him with the buttons of her clothes; several buttons pop and he'll have to find them later. Shamal and Lancia are still watching them both, and he feels a little bit self-conscious, but he has a self-appointed mission, has missed the taste of a pleased woman on his tongue, and Nana _wants_ ; a Sky who doesn't want _can't_ have a Heat. Has to want all of the participants in one way or another. (Though given some of Takeshi’s rants about one of her son’s heat-mates, it might not always be lust that draws potential partners in for a Sky.)

She blushes when he finally manages to get her clothes off. He’s still fully dressed, and there’s something indecent about it, but she kisses him, and he pushes any concern to one side in favour of sliding down the bed and parting her legs. She’s already slick, and the sweet smell of her is so tempting that he has to lick, has to taste, has to curl his tongue around her clit and _suck_. She tastes like junmaishu, and he flicks his tongue across her clit, seeking more of her slick.

"Tsuyoshi!" The exclamation makes him wonder if - he cuts off the thought and sucks her clit again, applies his teeth delicately, earning him another ear-splitting shriek. Nana's body is sweet and slick and sensitive, and he's not even tried to press his tongue into her sweet slit yet. He licks over it, over the entrance, tastes her, works her body until she's panting, orgasming and her labia are flushed with blood, parting themselves, her clit a little hard peak that throbs as he sucks on it. He keeps sucking on it, as he eases a finger into her tight passage; it's spasming still with the after-effects of her first orgasm, and his cock throbs insistently, as he imagines how it'll feel to slide his cock into her body.

"You're beautiful, sweetheart." Shamal's voice comes from behind him, soft, coaxing. "Can I help Tsuyoshi prepare you? The more pleasure we can give you and the slicker we can get your body, the sweeter this will be." He slides a second finger into her cunt, scissoring his fingers gently, trying to stretch her body enough to take his cock. She was too tight to take a cock right now, too untried, and he wasn’t exactly small - and that was without taking into consideration the knots that were part of a Sky’s Heat.

"Please, Shamal." Her voice is breathy and pleasured, and he’s pleased with himself for dragging that reaction from her. The bed dips, and the other assassin crawls up beside him. He's feeling greedy, and the younger Mist yields to him, lets him carry on sucking and licking at his Sky's clit and slit, but Shamal traces fingers gently around his, collects some of Nana's slick and starts to work it the tight rosette of muscle guarding her rear passage. He keeps dipping back to collect more slick to work her open and their Sky _purrs_ with the pleasure of it. His clothes go up in Storm Flames, courtesy of their quiet watcher, and he twitches, as Shamal’s cock, thick and hard and hot, brushes against his own. He’s never considered - but the things that Takeshi had alluded to were very tempting.

She keeps cumming as they both work more fingers into her body. She's very, very tight, and he moans and his cock throbs, painfully. The base of it, where the knot will form is aching, and it makes him want something hot and tight wrapped around it. He squeezes a hand around it, feels the bulge at the base of his cock, and moans against Nana's slit; his reward is a flood of slick and a moan from his Sky. Shamal has three fingers in her ass, and there’s now copious amounts of slick oozing from that part of her body, too. "I think you're ready, sweetheart. Sky biology is complicated; we'll keep you pleased and safe, so don't panic." Shamal is the one that coaxes Nana into moving, and then she's over him, Shamal’s hands on his cock, and he almost stops breathing as she slides down the full length of his cock in one easy movement, despite how tight she still felt. Her body comes to a rest in the cradle of his hips, and she sighs in pleasure and her Flames curl around him, rubbing against his.

“Let her in, ‘Yoshi.” He hadn’t been aware he’d been resisting, but the moment he relaxes her Flames surge into his system, tangles the two of them together, and she stretched over him, tightens her body around his cock to the point of driving him insane, and he can feel her slick dripping from her body, covering his balls.

Shamal encourages her to ride his cock, and then he feels his orgasm aching in his bones, and his back is arching, the knot at the base of his cock swelling, locking him inside her slick, slick passage. Shamal’s fingers, coated in their Sky’s slick stab into his ass as he cums, and Nana wails when the knot stretches her passage He tilts his hips allowing her to sprawl across her chest, and cradles her, as her passage milks his cock ruthlessly. The Mist’s fingers rub against his prostate, making pleasure spike up his spine, and he can _feel_ his body relaxing, and growing slick. "Was that good, Nana-chan?"

“Mhmm. Feels very good. So full.” She sounds sleepy, pleased, and her Flames ripple and purr with pleasure.


	2. Nana's PoV

She should, probably, be more self-conscious than she is about being in Tsuyoshi's bedroom with the chef and two other men, all naked, and all planning to have sex with her, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Not when she was a blissed out puddle of pleasure and being cuddled through a long, drawn out orgasm. Far longer than _any_ she’s had with her own fingers or with the idiot who called himself her husband.

Tsuyoshi’s warm beneath her, and his hands are still petting her soothingly. “Beautiful, Nana-chan. You’re beautiful like this.” There’s the occasional touch from Shamal, too, but for all he’d been fingering her ass earlier, he’s more intent on Tsuyoshi right now she thinks - and as if to confirm that assumption, the man beneath moans in pleasure and she makes a curious noise.

"Tsuna proves something I've long suspected about Skies and their Heats, sweetheart. There’s been a tendency in recent decades for Heats to be very focused on the Sky, and they’ve produced somewhat dysfunctional sets, but Tsuna and his boys have formed a very tight knit group; Heats seem to resolve best when the participants' bonds form a web, rather than a star, sweetheart.” There’s a noise from Lancia’s direction; he’s perched on the edge of a piece of furniture, watching them, eyes wide. Tsuyoshi’s hands are still petting her sides, and she purrs, softly; he’s obviously not distressed by whatever Shamal’s doing to him. She suspects that much like the man had fingered her ass earlier - not something that she’d ever even considered before - Shamal has several fingers buried in the man beneath her.

“I could let this run it’s natural course, but -” Shamal made a thoughtful sound, “- sit up, sweetheart.” She pushed herself up slowly, and moans at the change in sensation. Shamal plastered himself to her back, and then there were his clever fingers circling her clit, teasing, feeling the way she was stretched open around Tsuyoshi’s cock. “Does what I’m doing feel good, Nana?” She rests her head back against his shoulder and moans in pleasure.

“It does. Feels very, very good.” The fingers on her clit tease and tap and the tingling pleasure spreads again, despite the fact that her body’s still milking the cock buried in her pussy. “Close. So close.” She pants, moans, shifts on Tsuyoshi’s cock, squeaks as it nudges against her cervix, something that’s always hurt before, but now just feels good.

“That’s it. Cum for me, sweetheart.” She does, and it’s one of the strongest orgasms she’s _ever_ had; she slumps forward, and the way Tsuyoshi’s cock moves again triggers aftershock after aftershock. “Now, unless you object to the idea of me fucking you, Tsuyoshi, roll over."

She half expects Tsuyoshi to stay put; he's pleased with himself. Not that she's entirely sure how she knows he's so _very_ pleased with himself. Tsuyoshi strokes a hand down her back, his long fingers teasing the opening Shamal had worked open earlier. “Sky Heats bond their participants together, Nana-chan. And they almost _guarantee_ conception, too.” He rolls after that comment and she’s still processing what he just said, and he presses a kiss to the edge of her mouth.

"Tilt your hips, sweetheart." Shamal’s voice is soft, coaxing and she does, and she drags Tsuyoshi's head down for a kiss, and swallows his moan of pained pleasure as Shamal's cock presses into his body. The doctor bottoms out, and it forces Tsuyoshi's cock another fraction of an inch into her, and the only thing she can do is shrieks at the extra sensation. Shamal fucks the man on top of her with slow thrusts, ones that force the cock buried in her body to move fractions of an inch with each movement. The increase in stimulation drives her up the cliff towards a third orgasm. The way Shamal's working Tsuyoshi's body, is fucking her with Tsuyoshi’s knot, and it's almost more than she can take, but gods it feels good. And she feels warm, and comfortable and adored beneath the two of them.

Tsuyoshi arches and gasps, and Shamal makes an equally pleasured sound; her shadow makes his own longing noise, and she doesn’t know how to reach him yet. She feels Tsuyoshi's knot begin to release, and his cock softens and slips free, and she feels so very empty, the heat under her skin threatening to engulf her again, but Shamal's tied to Tsuyoshi, has rolled aside with him. Tsuyoshi looked like he was enjoying himself; and she whines at the lack of stimulation, and then there's her shadow, crawling up the bed towards her. His first touch of her body is so gentle, it’s like she's the most precious thing he's ever known.

It's heart-breaking that he touches her like she's made out of glass. Reborn had tried to explain to her how rare Skies like her son were, how valued, and she's heard some of this man's story; not much of it, but enough to know that he's spent the last year trying to reclaim his sense of self. That he must feel like he’s not worthy of this, of having her, and she reaches out to him gently, with hands warm from the Heat under her skin. "Shh. You're welcome here, Lancia."

Her body aches, but she reaches up and wipes the tear away from the corner of each of Lancia’s eyes. "I don't care, Lancia." The heat under her skin rises again, erases the aches from being stretched around Tsuyoshi’s cock and knot, and then there were orange Flames dancing across her skin, spreading to Lancia, too. He looked so startled that all she could do was pull him down into a kiss, despite the fact that she didn't understand what was going on either. "No matter what you’ve done. You're _mine_."

Her body arches up, and then there's her shadow’s eye-wateringly large cock pressing against the entrance to her body, and it aches, but her body gives, lets it in, and it feels so good. Feels so very, very good to have another cock stretching her and she clenches around it, purring in pleasure at the sensation. It's too much, but not enough, and he's mumbling something in italian, something prayerful, his big body covering hers. The fire beneath her skin surges, roars, and consumes her again, and her partner with her, and something in her head settles, warm pleasure that swells and swells, as her shadow keeps touching her like she's made of glass. It's something _very_ precious, being touched like this; she's never been treated so gently by _anyone_. Even - she cut that thought of, and sank back into the moment. Lancia sets a slow, rolling pace that's blissful, and she's being worshipped until she's incoherent with pleasure.

She moans with pleasure and he strokes her cheek and murmurs another whispered prayer, and then there's another knot stretching her achingly wide, and she's cumming around it. Lancia slumps on top of her, and she pets him gently, soothingly, remembering that worshipful expression and there are two sated, pleasured thrumming presences in the back of her head.


	3. Shamal's PoV

He was in a Sky's set. _Him_. He'd even lucked out and gotten a _female_ Sky. Don't get him wrong, he'd have been willing to have a male Sky, given _everything_ that came with it, but he was at _best_ situationally bisexual. Given the choice between licking a clit and sucking a cock, he'd always choose the first, _but_ being part of a Sky's set ... he'd gotten to watch the little Vongola's set settle without any of the Mafia bullshit about Sky Heats, and the boys had built themselves an interconnected web of relationships that were far more stable than he'd expected.

The best example of the positive aftermath of the Heat was the vicious little Cloud, who was far less prone to biting people to death, now that he had a number of built in sex partners. He'd been more than a little bit amused the third time he tripped over one of the other boys with the Cloud pinned to a surface, their knots stretching his ass _wide_. The boy had turned into a complete knot-slut.

His fingers tighten around Tsuyoshi's hips, holding him in place for a series of brutal thrusts; watching Lancia's cock stretch Nana's pussy so wide made him _want_. The flesh around his cock was silky, smooth, slick with lubricant, and achingly tight, but most definitely _wasn't_ a pussy. But he still craves having it wrapped around his cock, and craved the appreciative smiles of his Sky as she admires the picture the two of them make, and he _uses_ the man beneath him viciously, enjoying the way the Cloudy Rain beneath him responds to his brutality. Tsuyoshi thrusts back against every deep stroke, and is making such pretty sounds each time his cock bottoms out. "Your ass is going to look so _very_ good wrapped Lancia's cock, Tsuyoshi. Look at how much our Sky is enjoying the stretch and she hasn't even taken his knot yet."

"Bastard." There’s no heat in the word.

"Shameless. And you're enjoying this." He pressed his cock all the way into the older man, and held still. The Cloudy Rain beneath him tenses, all the muscles locking tight, and he makes an amused sound. "That just makes your ass all the sweeter, Tsuyoshi." The man beneath him relaxes. He starts to move again and the Cloudy Rain beneath him tenses around him again, and he swears as his orgasm is torn from him, his new knot pops and seats him _firmly_ in Tsuyoshi's ass. It's large. Large enough to dissuade him from even _considering_ fucking outside their little court; large enough that Tsuyoshi screams in pleasure-pain as it expands to it's full volume.

He knows his Flame User biology though, and he tips the two of them onto their sides, and wraps a hand around the other man's cock. It's only half hard and he strokes it, playing with it and then hums thoughtfully. He whistles, and one of his more entertaining mosquitos bursts free from its shell. It would make everything easier, more pleasurable. Tsuyoshi flinches when it bites him, but then melts into him, the Rain’s cock hardening in his hand and his passage spasming around him, milking _his_ cock even more strongly. "Better, 'Yoshi?" The Rain nods, and he twitches his hips gently, taking advantage of the other man’s more relaxed state to keep moving ever so slightly, amplifying his own pleasure, and he keeps stroking the other's cock. It's iron hard now, and he uses the pre-cum leaking to smooth the hand-job. "Look at how pretty our sweetheart is beneath Lancia. Look at how stretched she is around his cock, how slick she is, and how much she's enjoying herself."

She really is, and he wants to share how much he likes the sight with the Cloudy Rain he’s fucking; her moans of pleasure and the slick sound of each penetration are making him almost dizzy with want, so much so that he can feel his balls swelling with yet more cum, and his knot throbbing and he whines against the shoulder of the swordsman he's tied to. It's been a very long time since he's had any problem with his own Cloud tertiary, but now it's catching him up and dragging him under.

He bites Tsuyoshi's shoulder and whimpers and humps the man almost blindly, desperate to empty his balls; they feel like they’re about to explode. If not for his mosquito he'd be risking damaging the Rain in front of him, but all that happens is that Tsuyoshi whines and cums again around his cock. And again, and again until his balls have been drained dry, and despite the pleasure the older man is whining from it. He felt his knot deflate and withdraws with a gasp, panting and sliding down the bed to check that he hasn't hurt the man who'd been beneath him in his frantic need to cum.

Tsuyoshi's hole is wide open, and he tongues his rim, enjoying the sweet taste of the other man’s slick. It's tasty, and he summons up the secondary he normally conceals, and he shocks the muscles gently into tightening back up again, which only makes the man beneath him moan again. "Anyone would think this sort of reaction to a Sky's Heat was genetic, 'Yoshi." He hears a whining gasp from the third male in the bed, and he lifts his head just in time to watch Lancia's cock slip free of Nana's pussy, and he swallows at the size of it. It’s inhumanely large, but at least it means he doesn't have to worry about the size of his knot hurting her and he crawls over Tsuyoshi and settles beside her for a moment before he pulls her over him , and slides his cock into her body.

Nana clutches him to her, and sits up pushing herself back and down on to his cock and he's suddenly grateful for the urgency that he'd taken Tsuyoshi with, because he's got more stamina, and Nana's slick, warm pussy is _heaven_. “Are you mine, too, Shamal?” he nods, and reaches out with his Flames; it’s incredibly intimate doing this during sex, something he’s never shared with another. Her Sky’s waiting for him, and wraps so tightly around him that he’s not sure where he ends and she begins, and he feels _safe_. She rides him, and she's got an amazingly strong thigh muscles to be doing so this enthusiastically after two _thorough_ fuckings. He's half-hypnotised by the way his Sky is moving over him, and he just lays there, enjoying it. He doesn't register what's happening when Tsuyoshi starts to move; Lancia's still out of it beside the two of them. Then there are callused fingers touching the base of his cock, and collecting some of Nana's slick from where the two of them are joined and she stills on top of him, and moans.

He can guess what the Rain is doing, but there’s something incredibly arousing about the idea of her _telling_ him. "Tell me what he's doing, sweetheart. I want you to describe it for me in _exquisite_ detail." She blushes, and shifts on top of him, clenching around his cock, and he moans himself at the sensation.

"His fingers are teasing me open, working their way into my ass. Stretching it. It feels strange, even with the way you fingered me earlier. It's like I'm too full and not full enough, and it aches, but it's a good ache." Her voice is soft, wondering. He can feel those fingers against his cock, massaging him through the thin flesh separating them. "The fingers are slick, and they're trying to stretch my ass even though you have my pussy full of cock." He thrusts up, and she moans, and then the fingers working her - and him through her - slide out of her other opening, and Tsuyoshi fits himself to it, and she yelps, and he moans as the other man's cock forces it's way into her body. It makes her incredibly tight around him. Before he can start moving again, Tsuyoshi presses her forward, and he takes advantage of that to kiss his new Sky deeply, passionately, wanting to entrance her with his skill. The Rain makes one thrust, and then stills himself, and he wants to know why; that had felt really, really good.

The bed shifts under him, Lancia moving to join the three of them, and Tsuyoshi moans himself, and fuck, did the other just take Lancia's cock without any effort? Given the bulge he can feel nudging against the back of his hand on Nana’s back, he _did_ , the image makes his knot _pop_ , and he finds himself locked tight in Nana's pussy. His knot predictably sets off her orgasm, and his cock is being ruthlessly milked by her body, and he's dragged under by the sensation, only really noting the way she gets  _even_ tighter when Tsuyoshi gasps and cums himself.


End file.
